Half Past Midnight
by Sweet Yet Painful
Summary: I want to be strong...so I can protect everyone..." " I want to be strong...so I can be of use to you..." Dream IchiHime dream... This is a improved version of 'In The Dark' I hope you enjoy!


Half past midnight, in a lonely gloom-filled room, perched a young woman at the side of the flat bed where she watched the one sole she adored more then any other. She turned her head and looked through the clear glass to watch the Grey ghostly clouds float past the florescent moon. It was dark, and all that could be seen in the room, was where the light of the shaving gumbos glimmered through the window and drifted across the young mans face.

All she could do was sit in slice and sadly stair at his pained expression. That's what she always did at such delicate times as this. She couldn't do anything else for the man that lay almost motionless in front of her, except for his pumping sumac as he inhaled.

_' Why am I so weak'_ she thought, _' Not just my physical abilities and stamina, but also emotionally weak._ _Everyone I know and care for looks at me the same_, _like i'm a defenseless lost child begging for help_. _Even when it comes to the enemy, how could I possibly damage anyone in the matter. Even if they had shed blood of others, even if it were my fiends and family, I'm just too weak hearted to find the power to cause anyone pain. Too many people had been sliced in two for her sake, she had no right to do that to others.'_

She persistently rubbed her arms with such a great force they started to feel brushed from the in tensing pressure of each violent stroke.

" Kurosaki Kun... I'm so sorry that, I'm never any help to you." She passed as she felt tears start to drown her blurring eyes.

" All, i've ever wanted to do for you is, to protect you and to, make you happy."

Her mouth started to shake and become numb and puffy as if she were just punched in the face and her mouth had started to bleed profusely. She could almost taste how much agony was in each word she whimpered, and it was become hard to even keep her self under control.

" But, I always seem to be the one being protected, by you, and the others." She started to laugh halfheartedly at her comment. All though she was said to have such intriguing powers that were said to only be possessed by the gods them selves, she could only be a burden.

_' I can erase event and injures from ever happenings, and I can control time itself...Yet, inevitably, even if I can manifest a barrier to guard the people I love, they still end up...'_

She felt her voice fade as her throat started to swell, and it continued to become more and more harder to breath. Her eyes started to burn like acid about to leak from the crevice of her lids.

" Scrunching my eyes tightly together helps to ease the burning sensation a little" she thought out loud. Soon after though she sheepishly opened her eyes, upon realization of her last words _'...and to make you happy.' _Her gaze returned to Kurosaki's face once more.

" Do I...Have I ever made you happy, Ichigo...?" She paused, waiting for an answer that she knew wouldn't come. Letting her head mechanically fall forward, she tied her arms desperately to her stomach, so sick, she wanted to throw up. As she lifted her head to take a final glance at his wonderful face, something snapped inside her and she felt she'd finally lost control as all the blood went to her aching head.

She couldn't help it... It was unbearable watching him suffer in his unconscious state on the hospital bed. He was covered by a cotton blanket with silk lacing the edges as it limply hung over the side of the bed. She examined him as if he was a corps in an autopsy. He was squeezing the side of the mattress along with its sheets like he was having a nightmare and gripping for dear life.

He had such an uncomfortably horrified look draped across his fetchers, so upset that he would soon come to breaking just like dropping glass on cold, hard concrete.

" Ic-go...Ichigo...I can never forgive myself for how broken i've made you. I'm so pathetic!" she screamed.

Everything in her body started to disconnect as the self-pity and disappointment seeped deeply into her. Then all the agony swirled through every inch of her being as it solemnly twisted her mind. _' I want to tell him everything, every emotion i've kept locked inside me for so long. I want to confess to him, about how I hate watching from the sidelines. About how I wish I could comfort him through all the horrible things he's had to suffer. I want him to be able to trust me that i'll catch him when he falls. To fight by him through out every hardship, every battle, and stand by him no matter what...'_

**' Why...Why can't I ever be of use to Kurrosaki-Kun! No matter how much I train and work to become stronger, i'm never strong enough to assist him, to make him proud of me...'**

All of the agony that was building up inside her heart was weighing down on it. Her heart was pushing and beating ferociously, scrambling just to keep her alive. The pumping started to become slower, and slower. So much sorrow was dropped on her tired heart, that it was like she was internally bleeding, as it filled her lungs, suffocation affected her with every pump.

Then, she became entirely numb, her body subsiding the torcher. Warm acid tears spilled from her glazed eyes, as if her pain was seeping from her sole, where not a glimps of sunlight shimmered as it started to rain.

She could only imagine how she looked, motionlessly curled up in the fetal position at the side of the bed, back facing Ichigo as her scull exhaustedly snuggled into the back of his hand. Different fluids add to the damp mix covering her expressionless torn fetchers. She felt every think drop soak into the bed covers and Ichigo's clenched fist at a rapid Pace, like a water fall. Heat was radiating of her person, it was suffocating and made her feel faint. Now, she lay there, unable to think or do anything. All she could hear was an extremely slow beating and a calm breathing noise. Sight was rendered useless by all the acid eating away at her clear vision, as it smeared her surroundings.

"_No-no." _she heard her lifeless body crying softly. Then her surrounding started to get fuzzy as little dots started, and then gradually, everything turned white.

She started to dream about random and completely mixed-up, different things.

It felt like a flash back as she started to see precious memories flash before her gonking eyes, then it summed down to play sweet, individual memories that only she and Kurosaki Kun shared.

In every scene and memory she had experienced with him, they were joyfully smiling and grinning. She felt herself smile from the inside and out, it was just such a beautiful, breath-taking sight. _' Do I make you happy, Kurosaki-Kun...Have I ever made you happy?'_ She repeated the question she had asked Ichigo earlier to herself.

She had finally gotten her answer_ "Yes, Inoue"_

As the wonderful hallucination played in her mind, she was surprised to see that even a couple day dreams she'd had were piecing into her mind. Then she scolded for reminded her self that they were only manifestations she'd created while she was zoning-out during the day.

She was driven out of her mental thought when her flash backs had stopped spinning around her and stopped at something she had never seen before.

Everything was black except for two bodies. The bodies' identities were unknown as they were both completely white without detail of what their person looked like, kind of like unfinished doles.

All that could be determined was the one on the left was male, and the one opposite was female. They were facing each other, the female was looking down with her hand clasped together and pressed to her chest and the male also looking down but his hands where at his side. They both stood straight and still, their entire body was compressed, nothing free from themselves. Then the man moved his head steadily and looked at the girl, and then she did the same after the man had stopped.

They where both still once more, then the man stepped one foot forward and put his legs into a straddle as his arms opened, welcoming her.

The girl then looked as if she was going to fall head first forward but then threw her arms open and caught herself with her left foot and started running to the man happily as her feet made a splashing sound as they hit the ground.

The two doles where running on a still body of dark, violet water, disobeying the laws of fisicks each majestic step they took. It was all in slow motion, and they both looked open to each other and free without a care in the world. As the distance between them shrank the closer they became to one another, the more the space around them grew. As the couple franticly sprinted to reach each other, details started to suddenly appear, like a phantom would as they where pulled to each other. As the dummies where about to passionately embrace, there identities became clear as a crystal. The tall man was Ichigo and the woman representing herself. When their full identities were shown, the background turned from black to a bright uncaring white light.

Then, the two met in the most immensely loving embrace, that Orihime was ever gracious enough to witness. She had almost mistaken this gorgeous portrait as heaven... That would forever be what heaven was, in her eyes...

It was so amazing... When they merged she felt herself want to free tears of complete bliss as she felt this electric rush of happiness flood into her, and she felt like her soul was freed.

But after a little while after the two had their beautiful connection, it quickly got dark. The couple slowly looked away from each other as they fearfully looked around their surroundings. Shock and fear filled their expressions as bubbles started to escape the dark waters below.

They each tightened their hold on their lover, squeezing more as their eyes widened with anticipation.

Suddenly, something slowly rose from the black abase of water below them... _" What's going on, what is that!"_ She held Ichigo tighter as she heard the water exploded, the huge body rose from the black water. She felt small drips of water hit her as the creature got closer and closer to the black sky above...

Inoue heard a growl leave Kurosaki-Kun's teeth as they clenched together, gridded in anger.

The monster started to laugh manically in a horrifyingly deep-pitched, feminine voice. It was completely out of the water now, and it opened its eyes in a flash, which caused Orihime to breath a choked whimper. It had dark violet eyes and its eyebrow dropped in the middle of its eyes making a 'V' shape. The crescent moon was slowly revealed as the clouds started to depart.

Light pierced through the dark haunting night sky. Ichigo's grip tighten around my entire form as the monster was fully lit. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, the creature, it was, it was Kuchiki-San!?

She was in her school uniform and had her arms violently crossed tight to her chest as she looked down at use with a demonic scold. As she widened her pressing eyes. she grinned to show sharp blood-stained teeth that glimmered above use like stars.

She started to vehemently laugh, sending horror through my every Adam causing me shiver. We were cuddling each other with so must strength, it felt as if we were one form.

Ichigo breathing subsided abruptly, causing me to revert my gaze from the gaggling Rukia to him. He was staring at her with a terrified, depressed gaze, then gently turned to me. The sadness grew deeper in his chocolate-brown eyes.

Tears started to forum in my eyes as realization came over me... _"We're going to die, aren't we" _I said as my words started to slier with light sobs. Ichigo's eyebrows lowered in dismay at my words.

A tear creased my check smoothly working its way to my quivering lips, his eyes followed as it did. Kurosaki-Kun's focus stayed stuck on my lips. He tilted his head slightly and started moving in for my face slowly, aiming for my shaking lips.

' _He looks so calm and prepared, and here I am, breaking into tears! I'm so weak, I want to be strong like Kurosaki Kun, I don't deserve someone so noble...!'_

My thoughts were forgotten as soft lips lovingly plugged into mine. I didn't know what to say, it was impossible to find the right words in such a predicament.

His eyes where dazed and glistening as they looked into me, and all at once, I was taken away. Ichigo let his eyelids slowly blanket his glazed orbs, as mine lazily fell shut. As I angled my head slightly, my arms strained up his back to hook onto his shoulders. As he kissed me again, his arms tied behind my lower back then clenched my hips longingly, as we smashed are bodies tightly deepening the kiss. His tong slither its way into my mouth prowling the unknown territory as it took hostage of my own. As our lips battled fiercely, our tongs wrestled for control. The war between our mouths ended as we reluctantly broke the lustful kiss.

All of our troubles melted away like ice on a sizzling stove. As our gaze met one final time, we looked into the other's inner self and found peace. I layed the side of my face on his masculine shoulder, rubbing into it not wanting to depart from him. Letting his head rest on my own, he adoringly dug his noise into my soft, Hazel hair, as we both closed our eyes and clenched each others cloths, waited for our demise.

I love to make write, and i've been told I have some good ideas, so yeah---- 

This was my first fan fiction (well at least the first one i've uploaded on here any ways) and I worked double shifts correcting, adding, punctuation, and making this the best I could get it, so I hope you enjoyed it

I want to give special thanks to Kinetik.09 for being the first one to read my story, if you hadn't given me those tips this story would have been really confusing and short, but hopefully it is better (I re-read it 6 time and remade it at least 4, so I hope I got everything)

If there are parts of the story that are confusing, incorrect, or anything else, please tell me, and I am planning on continuing this(when, probably soon, depends) so any ideas would be greatly appreciated!!!

Thank You all so much for reading my first story :D


End file.
